


J2 drabbles

by wildwordwomyn



Series: J2 drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say? This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep…</p>
    </blockquote>





	J2 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep…

Jared: So let me ask you a question?

Jensen: You just asked it.

Jared: Funny…No, I’m serious. I have a question.

Jensen: Alright, I give. What is this big, important question?

Jared: ...What’s it like?...

Jensen: What’s what like?

Jared: Being sexy?

Jensen: What?!

Jared: What’s it like, Jen? I mean I’m ‘cute’, which is okay since I am cute, but I’m never called ‘sexy’. And you get called ‘sexy’ all the time so I was wondering-

Jensen: What the hell?! I’m not-

Jared: Sexy? Yeah, you are. I can admit it. You’re hot. I mean I’m hot but you’re, like, smokin’ hot and that’s in a whole other league-

Jensen: Jay? Can you stop talking now? Go drown yourself in a kiddie pool or something?

Jared: _Kiddie_ pool?...But you are sexy, Jen!...Hey, “You’re too sexy for your shirt...”

Jensen: Jesus!

Jared: I don’t think Jesus is sexy. If he was that’d be freaky...

Jensen: Shuddup, Jay!

Jared: Alright, alright. Fine...

            ………

            Jen?

Jensen: If you say the ‘s’ word I’ll punch you-

Jared: No ‘s’ word. Promise.

Jensen: ...What?

Jared: Do _you_ think Jesus is sexy?

Jensen: .....

 

                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jensen: Jay?

Jared: Huh?

Jensen: Why are you petting my face?

Jared: Because you’re all soft and cuddly-...Ow, that hurt! Dude, you just bit my hand!

Jensen: _Soft_ and _cuddly_?!

Jared: Well, Jen, I can’t say ‘hard’ and cuddly, now, can I?...Stop biting me!...Okay, I’m sorry! Hard and cuddly! Hard and cuddly! OWW!!!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jared: I’ve been reading up on the latest slash about us-

Jensen: Stop right there.

Jared: But-

Jensen: Stop! I’m not even gonna ask why you read that crap, but the last thing I wanna do tonight is talk about it!

Jared: But-...Okay...

Jensen: Thank God!

Jared: ...Jen? What’s ‘rimming’?

Jensen: ...I...Wow...I think my brain just fell out...

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jensen: Dude.

Jared: What?

Jensen: I’m thirty.

Jared: No shit.

Jensen: Shit.

Jared: Yeah...But now you can be distinguished.

Jensen: Not old enough.

Jared: Really? Oh. Well, never mind then.

 

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~                                                                      

 

 

Jared: ...

Jensen: Why are you licking me?

Jared: ...Um, you taste good?...

Jensen: Jay, I’m not a popsicle. Or a Dum Dum.

Jared: ...Dum Dum...

Jensen: Jay?

Jared: ...Huh?...

Jensen: You’re still licking me.

Jared: Oh, right. Sorry.

Jensen: ...Jay!...Don’t make me lick you back!

Jared: ...

Jensen: Fuck!


End file.
